Growing Up
by Everest.1
Summary: Skye grows up after what happened, May is right there beside her and May loves it. This is the next part to Little Subject


sorry about the messed up text before god knows what happened

Month 1

"Ok, Skye you just need to walk from there to me and you're done for the day" May told her, her arms held out for her, Skye quickly let go of the couch and started walking to her, but tripped and landed on her diaper padded bottom.

Skye looked down and gave the diaper the dirtiest look May had ever seen from a toddler. She still hadn't gotten used to the diaper. Practically told her that someone who couldn't even walk couldn't really be potty trained yet but she still hated them.

Skye took a deep breath and stood up again. She started walking, this time much faster until finally she stumbled into Mays arms when she got to her. May picked her up and walked over to the kitchen putting her down in her high seat. "Good girl." May whispered in her ear.

"Melinda, we need to talk" Mrs. May said, Melinda looked up and nodded, putting a plate of food in front of Skye.

"Yes Mother, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"You've been here for almost a month, and I know that you have quit your team and went back to desk duty for her. Neither of you can stay here anymore, go back to your own apartment Melinda" Mrs. May said, as kindly as she could.

"It's a one bedroom apartment mom, where would she sleep? She needs to be here; in a stable environment" May argues

"I had a feeling you might say that" She says, as she hands Melinda a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Melinda asks "It's your new apartment, in the building next to your old one, studio flat, with 2 bedrooms, good for people with disabilities"

"Mom, none of us are…" Melinda stammers.

"The girl can't walk, can't talk, and she means a lot to you. Anybody can see that, and you need to take her home with you." May signed nodding her head.

Month 2

"Skye, come on, we're going to be late" May shouts from the kitchen, she looks around to see Skye shakily walking out of her room, she had just gotten good enough to walk on her own. Smiling May walked over and picked her up and put her on a chair.

"Director Fury wants to talk to you today; he wants you to make his cyber-security better" May told her. When Skye only nodded, May sighed at her.

"Verbal answer please" May said, sternly but at the same time letting her know that she wasn't angry

After taking a deep breath Skye said, "otay". She looked angry at the fact that she couldn't speak correctly yet

May smiled at her and put Skye on her hip "good girl, now let's get you dressed. We don't want to be late."

A Year

"Mama, I- I need help" Skye says.

May comes over and asks "What's wrong?"

"I can't weach" May laughs at the situation and the pronunciation. Stifling a chuckle, May asks

"What do you want?"

Skye smiles up at her, "Gwab me the wed notebook?" When May raised an eyebrow, she quickly says "Pwease!" grabbing her rear end. She remembered the last time she had forgotten her manners in front of her mother.

May grabs the red notebook and hands it to her ward. "Tank you, mama" Skye says before running off. May smiled as she watched her show her notebook to Fitz and Jemma. The team had been trying to make as many appearances as possible lately. She had started watching different video about building, and has started to make her own designs and she can't be more proud.

4 Years

May and Skye were up early doing tai chi. Since her body was a little bigger that of a six year old- May had started to teach her self-defense and Skye had been really happy to learn this as well. May thought that Skye would make a great S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist but for now... for now she thought that she could be an amazing Field agent if not specialist for SHIELD.

When that was done they finished their Tai-Chi the pair went through the moves for the self-defence program. They finished around mid-morning and May told her to go take a shower. "Yes Mom." She said.

As May was making them breakfast, she thought on her life. She had always wanted to be a mother, but after what happened in Bahrain she thought she couldn't, but Skye has been the best thing to happen to her. May loves her and loves being her mama; she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
